twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Dakota Fanning
Hannah Dakota Fanning (born February 23, 1994), better known simply as Dakota Fanning, is an American actress who will be playing the role of Jane in the ''New Moon'' movie. Fanning's breakthrough performance was in I Am Sam in 2001. As a child actress, she appeared in high-profile films such as Man on Fire, War of the Worlds, and Charlotte's Web. Fanning began transitioning to more adult roles with Hounddog and The Secret Life of Bees. She has won numerous awards and is currently the youngest person ever to have been nominated for a Screen Actors Guild Award. Personal life Fanning was born in Conyers, Georgia, the daughter of Joy (née Arrington), who played tennis professionally, and Steve Fanning, who played minor league baseball for the St. Louis Cardinals and now works as an electronics salesman in Los Angeles. Her maternal grandfather was former American football player, Rick Arrington, and her aunt is former ESPN reporter Jill Arrington. Dakota is the older sister of Elle Fanning, also an actress. Her father had wanted to name her "Dakota" and her mother wanted to name her "Hannah". Fanning is of half German descent and her last name is of Irish origin. Fanning and her family are members of the Southern Baptist Convention. Fanning attends Campbell Hall School in North Hollywood, California and is on the junior varsity spirit cheerleading squad. Career Fanning began acting at the age of five after appearing on a Tide commercial. Her first significant acting job was a guest-starring role in the NBC prime-time drama, ER, which remains one of her favorite roles ("I played a car accident victim who has leukemia. I got to wear a neck brace and nose tubes for the two days I worked.") Fanning subsequently had several guest roles on established television series, including CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, The Practice, Spin City. She also portrayed the title characters of Ally McBeal and The Ellen Show as young girls. In 2001, Fanning was chosen to star opposite Sean Penn in the movie I Am Sam, the story of a mentally challenged man who fights for the custody of his daughter (played by Fanning). Her role in the film made Fanning the youngest person ever to be nominated for a Screen Actors Guild Award, being eight years of age at the time. She also won the Best Young Actor/Actress award from the Broadcast Film Critics Association for her performance. In 2002, director Steven Spielberg cast Fanning in the lead child role of Allison "Allie" Clarke/Keys in the science fiction miniseries Taken. By this time, she had received positive notices by several film critics, including Tom Shales of The Washington Post, who wrote that Fanning "has the perfect sort of otherworldly look about her, an enchanting young actress called upon ... to carry a great weight." In the same year, Fanning appeared in three films; as a kidnap victim who proves to be more than her abductors bargained for in Trapped; as the young version of Reese Witherspoon's character in Sweet Home Alabama, and as Katie in the movie Hansel and Gretel. Fanning was featured even more prominently in two films released in 2003; playing the uptight child to an immature nanny played by Brittany Murphy in Uptown Girls, and as Sally in The Cat in the Hat. Fanning did voice-over work for four animated projects during this period; as Satsuki in Disney's English language release of My Neighbor Totoro, as Kim Possible in preschool in the Disney Channel series Kim Possible, as a little girl in the Fox series Family Guy, and as young Wonder Woman in an episode of Cartoon Network's Justice League. In 2004, Fanning appeared in Man on Fire as Pita, a nine-year-old who wins over the heart of a retired mercenary (Denzel Washington) hired to protect her from kidnappers. Roger Ebert wrote that Fanning "is a pro at only 10 years old, and creates a heart-winning character." Hide and Seek, was her first release in 2005, opposite Robert De Niro. The film was generally panned, and critic Chuck Wilson called it "a fascinating meeting of equals — if the child star Fanning challenged the master Niro to a game of stare-down, the legend might very well blink first." Fanning voiced Lilo (succeeding Daveigh Chase) in the direct-to-video film Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch. She also had a small part in the Rodrigo Garcia film Nine Lives (released in October 2005), in which she shared an unbroken nine-minute scene with actress Glenn Close, who had her own praise for Fanning: "She's definitely an old soul. She's one of those gifted people that come along every now and then." Fanning also recorded voice work for Coraline during this time, though it wasn't released until February 6, 2009. Fanning completed filming on Dreamer: Inspired by a True Story (opposite Kurt Russell) in late October 2004. Russell declared he was astonished by his co-star's performance in the film. Russell, 54, who plays her father in the movie, says, "I guarantee you, (Dakota) is the best actress I will work with in my entire career." Kris Kristofferson, who plays her character's grandfather in the movie, said that she's like Bette Davis reincarnated.While promoting her role in Dreamer, Fanning became a registered member of Girl Scouts of the USA at a special ceremony, which was followed by a screening of the film for members of the Girl Scouts of the San Fernando Valley Council. She is not a member of a troop, but rather registered as a "Juliette", GSUSA's title for independently registered girls. She then went directly to the set of War of the Worlds, starring alongside Tom Cruise. Released in reverse order (War in June 2005 and Dreamer in the following October), both films were critical successes. War director Steven Spielberg praised "how quickly she understands the situation in a sequence, how quickly she sizes it up, measures it up and how she would really react in a real situation." After filming was completed on War of the Worlds, Fanning moved straight to another film, without a break: Charlotte's Web, which she finished filming in May 2005, in Australia. Released on December 15, 2006, Web met generally warm critical acclaim. Producer Jordan Kerner said, "...when she was so caught up in War of the Worlds, we had to end up going on a search for other young actresses. They would have been nothing compared to her." Over the summer of 2006, Fanning worked on the film Hounddog, described in press reports as a "dark story of abuse, violence and Elvis Presley adulation in the rural South." Fanning's parents have been criticized for allowing her to film a scene in which her character is raped. However, in response, Fanning said that "It's not really happening," to Reuters. "It's a movie, and it's called acting." Director Deborah Kampmeier addressed the controversy in the January 2007 edition of Premiere: "The assumption that Dakota was violated in order to give this performance denies her talent." In 2006, at the age of 12, she was invited to join the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences, becoming the youngest member in the Academy's history. In March and April 2007, she filmed Winged Creatures, alongside Kate Beckinsale, Guy Pearce, Josh Hutcherson, and Academy Award winners Forest Whitaker and Jennifer Hudson. She plays Anne Hagen, a girl who witnesses her father's murder and who turns to religion in the aftermath. In July 2007, Fanning filmed for three days a short film titled Cutlass, one of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glamour_magazine Glamour]'s "Reel Moments" based on readers' personal essays. Cutlass was directed by Kate Hudson. From September to December 2007, Fanning filmed Push which centers on a group of young American expatriates with telekinetic and clairvoyant abilities who hide from a U.S. government agency in Hong Kong and band together to try to escape the control of the division. Fanning plays Cassie Holmes, a thirteen-year-old psychic. In January 2008, Fanning began filming the movie adaptation of The Secret Life of Bees, a novel by Sue Monk Kidd. Set in South Carolina in 1964, the story centers on Lily Owens (Fanning), who escapes her lonely life and troubled relationship with her father by running away with her caregiver and only friend (played by Jennifer Hudson) to a South Carolina town where they are taken in by an eccentric trio of beekeeping sisters (played by Queen Latifah, Sophie Okonedo and Alicia Keys). Her movies Coraline and Push were released on the same day, February 6, 2009. Fanning has been cast as Jane in the upcoming film New Moon, the sequel to Twilight, based on the novel by Stephenie Meyer. Filming has finished for this project. She will also appear in The Runaways alongside Kristen Stewart where she plays Cherie Currie, the lead singer of the band. Filmography *The Runaways (2010) (pre-production) .... Cheri Currie *The Twilight Saga: New Moon (2009) (filming) .... Jane ... aka Twilight 2 (USA: informal English title) *Coraline (2009) (voice) .... Coraline Jones ... aka Coraline & the Secret Door (Australia: promotional title) *Push (2009) .... Cassie Holmes *Coraline (2009) (VG) (voice) .... Coraline Jones *The Secret Life of Bees (2008) .... Lily Owens *Winged Creatures (2008) .... Anne Hagen *Cutlass (2007) .... Lacy *Hounddog (2007) .... Lewellen *Charlotte\'s Web (2006) .... Fern ... aka Schweinchen Wilbur und seine Freunde (Germany) *Dreamer: Inspired by a True Story (2005) .... Cale Crane ... aka Dreamer (Australia: TV title) *Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) (V) .... Lilo ... aka Lilo & Stitch 2 (USA) *War of the Worlds (2005) .... Rachel Ferrier *Hide and Seek (2005) .... Emily Callaway *Nine Lives (2005) .... Maria *"Justice League" .... Young Wonder Woman (1 episode, 2004) ... aka "JL" (USA: promotional abbreviation) ... aka "Justice League Unlimited" (USA: third season title) - Kid Stuff (2004) (voice) .... Young Wonder Woman *Man on Fire (2004) .... Pita *"Friends" .... Mackenzie (1 episode, 2004) - The One with Princess Consuela (2004) .... Mackenzie *Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time (2003) (TV) (voice) .... Preschool Kim ... aka Disney\'s Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time (USA: complete title) *The Cat in the Hat (2003) .... Sally ... aka Dr. Seuss\' The Cat in the Hat (USA: complete title) *Uptown Girls (2003) .... Lorraine "Ray" Schleine *"Taken" .... Allie Keys (10 episodes, 2002) ... aka "Steven Spielberg Presents Taken" (USA: complete title) - Taken (2002) .... Allie Keys - John (2002) .... Allie Keys - Dropping the Dishes (2002) .... Allie Keys - God\'s Equation (2002) .... Allie Keys - Charlie and Lisa (2002) .... Allie Keys (5 more) *Hansel & Gretel (2002) .... Katie *Trapped (2002) .... Abby Jennings ... aka 24 Stunden Angst (Germany) *Sweet Home Alabama (2002) .... Young Melanie *I Am Sam (2001) .... Lucy Diamond Dawson *"The Ellen Show" .... Young Ellen (1 episode, 2001) - Missing the Bus (2001) .... Young Ellen *"Family Guy" .... Little Girl (1 episode, 2001) ... aka "Padre de familia" (USA: Spanish title) - To Love and Die in Dixie (2001) (voice) .... Little Girl *Tomcats (2001) .... Little Girl in Park *"The Fighting Fitzgeralds" .... Marie (1 episode, 2001) - Pilot (2001) .... Marie *"Malcolm in the Middle" .... Emily (1 episode, 2001) - New Neighbors (2001) .... Emily *Father Xmas (2001) .... Clairee *"Spin City" .... Cindy (1 episode, 2000) - Toy Story (2000) .... Cindy *"The Practice" .... Alessa Engel (1 episode, 2000) - The Deal (2000) .... Alessa Engel *"CSI: Crime Scene Investigation" .... Brenda Collins (1 episode, 2000) ... aka "CSI: Las Vegas" (South Africa: English title: informal alternative title) (USA: syndication title) ... aka "C.S.I." (USA: short title) ... aka "CSI: Weekends" (USA: promotional title) ... aka "Experts, Les" (Canada: French title) - Blood Drops (2000) .... Brenda Collins *"Strong Medicine" .... Edie\'s Girl (1 episode, 2000) - Misconceptions (2000) .... Edie\'s Girl *"Ally McBeal" .... 5 Year Old Ally (1 episode, 2000) - Ally McBeal: The Musical, Almost (2000) .... 5 Year Old Ally *"ER" .... Delia Chadsey (1 episode, 2000) - The Fastest Year (2000) .... Delia Chadsey References Category:New Moon Film cast